Why Thinking Ahead of Time is Good
by RosesOnFire
Summary: Travis and Lily have spontaneous sex. Not all goes well. One shot.


"And you're sure?" Travis asked carefully, still doubting his own comprehension. Disclaimer: RFR= Not Mine At All.  
  
Warnings: Mostly conversation. Sex. A Buffy the Vampire Slayer plagiarism in the form of a Xander Quote. Some possibly messed up HTML.  
  
Setting: Lily's bedroom. I don't know where her parents are. They conveniently disappeared for some reason, aiding my fanfic.  
  
"Travis, I'm sure, okay?" Lily assured him impatiently. She took off her shirt to prove it. "I want to have sex with you Travis, hot, sweaty, big sex!"  
  
"Sorry, it's just that my best friends don't usually say "Travis, I want you" at random intervals!" he said, a hint of distress in his voice.  
  
"There's a first time for everything," Lily dismissed. "And... you /i a virgin, right?" she asked, sounding slightly hopeful.  
  
"Sadly," Travis sighed mournfully.  
  
"Well, that can change. Now, my shirt is off and my bra is the only thing separating you from my breasts. I think that we're progressing sexually quite nicely, don't you?" Lily commented brightly. Travis paused for a minute.  
  
"Yeah," he said eventually, and took off his shirt. "So, I guess we should kiss now." Lily nodded.  
  
"That would be the next logical step... well, actually, I guess we should've kissed before we took off each other's shirts, but I don't exactly regret it..." Lily's voice trailed off as she let her eyes wander over Travis's body.  
  
"We should be closer then."  
  
"Yeah." Lily and Travis awkwardly stepped towards each other, and then kissed each other. At first, it was just a small peck, but then it escalated into a more passionate kiss. Travis began to unhook Lily's bra, and he thought that it might go smoothly after all. And then he got to the actual unhooking.  
  
"God, how the hell does this thing work?" he mumbled, annoyed, breaking away from the kiss. Lily sighed.  
  
"Let me do it, she said, again impatient. When she was finished unhooking it, she took it off completely and threw it to the side of her bedroom. Travis stared for a moment, not quite believing this was happening. He began to get hard.  
  
"C-Can I touch them?" he asked slowly, feeling ridiculous for asking such a dumb question and yet feeling like he had to get Lily's permission.  
  
"No Travis, we're going to have sex but sorry, you can't touch my breasts."  
  
"God, Lily, what's with the sarcasm?" he muttered. She didn't answer, and Travis slowly brought a finger to Lily's nipple, Lily's eyes on it intently, nervously. When it brushed against her lightly, she couldn't help but giggle hysterically.  
  
"What, did I do something wrong?" Travis said, surprised at Lily's reaction.  
  
"It tickles!" she shrieked, still giggling. "Oh, sorry, but it tickles!"  
  
"Um, right. No breast fondling."  
  
"I guess not," Lily said, ending her giggles. "So, then, pants."  
  
"Pants," Travis nodded, taking off his own pants so that he was only wearing his boxers. Lily did the same, except she was wearing panties.  
  
"I guess we should get on the bed now. I kind of forgot about that," she said uncertainly, and Travis just nodded again.  
  
"Bed," he echoed. "Um, how..."  
  
"I don't know," Lily cocked her head to one side. "How..." she paused, thinking. "Well, we'll worry about that later, I guess." She sat down on her bed, and Travis sat down next to her.  
  
"I think it needs to be... harder," he told her, blushing furiously.  
  
"And how would I go about that?" Lily asked in a squeaky voice, embarrassed too.  
  
"I'm not the one with the girl hormones," Travis said. "Sex is all about releasing your inner desires and frustrations, so, release. Act out some kinky fantasy. At least touch it."  
  
"Oh, so you /i Travis," Lily said, smiling. "I just feel kind of ridiculous touching your... it."  
  
"Here," Travis grabbed her hand and placed it over his crotch. "Now... feel? I don't know!" Lily slowly started rubbing her hand around in a circular motion, and eventually let her hand wander inside Travis's underwear, going faster. He started to moan. Travis felt his own hands reaching for Lily as he got harder.  
  
"Okay, let's have sex now," Lily said. "I kind of just want to get it over with. She took off Travis's underwear and he took off hers. Travis climbed on top of her, his eyes and hers locked.  
  
"And you're sure?" he asked one last time.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"I just don't want to hurt you," he told her.  
  
"Travis, I'm asking you to shove an appendage of yours into my body. I think hurting me is inevitable."  
  
"Okay," Travis sighed, and slowly tried to slide into Lily as painlessly as he could. Finally, he felt himself poke something.  
  
"Ow!" Lily exclaimed. "You missed!"  
  
"How can you miss?"  
  
"I don't know. Try again," Lily grumbled. "And look at it to make sure you get it in the right place!"  
  
Travis was more careful the next time, easing himself in the right spot. At first, Lily was in pain, but it subsided and it felt pretty good.  
  
"Thank God that's over with. No more virginity hanging over my head." Lily sighed happily, when she and Travis were both resting in Lily's bed.  
  
"Me neither."  
  
"So, quite an interesting first time though, huh?" Lily laughed, smiling.  
  
"Most definitely," Travis agreed. 


End file.
